extraterrestrialfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Xrystina
Xrystina (pronounced the same way as Christina) is a member of an extraterrestrial species from the planet Angellex - her species been known as Angellexions. Species Information The Angellexions have been visiting Earth since ancient times - becoming known by many names and appearances in the various human cultures. Most notably, the species partially became the inspiriation for 'Angels', that was passed down through the generations. The Angellexions themselves are energy based beings - having become this way through spiritual evolution. Very intelligent, the species are also extremely benevolent to each other and all other lifeforms - treating each with love, compassion and respect. The species possess a wide range of powers and abilites. Thanks to their evolution, they have gained incredible psychic power. Telepathically and empatically linked to one another, they can extend this link to other species and even to spirits. They also have heightened senses - most notably their sight, which allows them to see in different spectrums, including been able to see auras around living beings. Other psychic powers they have include Telekinesis, Transvection (flight) and Hypnosis, etc. In certain situations when required, the species can take on a physical form simply by thinking about the fomr they want to become. Furthermore, they can mimic the physiology of the form they take on perfectly. A downside of this is they can sometimes pick up unwanted emotional or character traits when in a different form, depending on the environment of other worlds and their peoples. The Angellexions can manipulate many different elements and energies. On extremely rare occasions, an individual may be born who is able to manipulate the Aether (also known as Sacred Energy) - a powerful and unique celestial element that flows through the Universe and exists in Elemental, Cosmic, and Spiritual forces. Due to their physiology, Angellexions do not require machines in order to travel across through space. Despite not needing technology, Angellexions are shown as been very capable with technology - using their powers to control and utilise it. Xrystina's History Xrystina is an Angellexion is is still quite young, aged 218 - her species living on average well over 3000 years. As such, she is yet to experience beyond her homeworld. Due to now been old enough, Xrystina is sent on her first major mission. Her mission is to head to a small blue planet known as Earth, due to the planet approaching a 'crucial stage' where it was nearly ready for official contact, with humanity mostly overcoming its major issues and trying their best to make their planet a better place for all. This would allow humanity to join other species as part of a growing community of other species - including the Angellexions. As such, Xrystina's role is simply to take on a human form and simply to live on the planet: to explore, to observe and to learn. Xrystina soon arrives on Earth (appearing in the sky as a shooting star to those who see her). Not long after arriving, she assumes a human form and gives herself a new name - Christy "Angel" Wilson. In the events that follow, Xrystina ends up becoming good friends with a girl called Charlotte and her brother Tommy - who is two years older then her and has Asperger Syndrome. Together, after Xrystina reveals her powers to them, the trio end up going on many adventures together. Unfortunately, Xrystina soon discovers a new threat to her and all humanity, as she discovers other extraterrestrials are on Earth and are doing everything in their power to stop humanity from advancing, no matter what. However, armed with her own otherworldy abilities and a new rebellious nature, Xrystina is more than ready to fight for Earth and all life upon it. --- Personailty-wise, Xrystina shows the same level of benevolence and caring as other members of her species - both for members of her kind and other races. She is motivated by a strong sense of justice and a desire to help others by any means. In her human form (Christy), she maintains her natural benevolence, caring attitude and strong sense of justice and morality. In a slight change due to taking on a human form, she also displays a rebellious yet friendly attitude. She shows a love of Earth and all life upon it, as well as all that humanity has created'''. '''Her human form also is stronger, faster and more agile then a normal human. Xrystina is one of the very few members of her species who has the ability to control the Aether to a limited extent. Due to the strength and capacities of this gift, it means Xrystina has an extremely powerful ability to wield. However, Xrystina still has her weaknesses - most notably due to her powers not been as strong due to her young age. Other weaknesses include the following: *Although she has an average understanding of humanity's languages, she sometimes get confused by expressions and sarcasm - although this proves to be a bonding point with her and Tommy as, due to his Aspergers, he too has similar misunderstandings and often compares himself to 'feeling like an alien on his own planet'. *Another weakness is her naiivity and caring attitude, which sometimes leads to others trying to exploit her. Her determination to see the best in others can also get her in trouble. *In her human form, she is vulnerable to human diseases - although she can recover from most with her own powers. Human Form - Real Life Portrayal *If I was ever going to choose some to play Xrystina's human form (Christy Wilson), I would probably choose Victoria Justice for the role. Category:Sapient Species Category:Original Content Category:Heroes Category:DeltaSquad5's Content Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Psychic Individuals Category:Images of Characters Category:Alive Category:Marked for Deletion Category:Candidates for deletion